Just What I Needed
by RoseOnWater
Summary: Mistoffelees is pregnant, and rather uncomfortable. A certain Maine Coon comes and offers his help.


Uttering a brief sigh to himself, the tuxedo Tom shifted his postition on the bountiful amount of colorful wool blankets given to him earlier that day; an attemp by Jenny to try and enhance his comfort. He had been undergoing back pains all morning due to carrying around a heavily pregnant stomach, and decided that a good rest was all that he needed.

It had been just around five months since Mistoffelees was first given the news that he was expecting, and it had come as a big shock to both him and Rum Tum Tugger, as it should have. It wasn't commonplace that a Tom should be pregnant, wasn't natural, and wasn't what the Everlasting Cat had intended. Nonetheless, after the first month and a half, the two had come to think of the pregnancy as a miracle, and definitely a special gift.

It was quiet inside the den, the only sounds being the occasional chatter of other Jellicles outside, and the squeals and giggles of kittens at play.  
Looking down at his stomach, Mistoffelees gently placed his hands upon it, rubbing slowly in small circles. Over the period of five months, the tux's belly had swelled largely with the litter of kittens, and planned to grow even bigger in the coming months. The weight of his abdomin was already beginning to take its toll; back pains, sore legs and feet, and occasionaly an aching neck.

"How are you feeling?"

The sudden voice made him jump slightly, and he quickly turned his attention towards the red curtain that acted as a door. Tugger let the fabric close behind him, and leaned himself against the wooden frame of the door and gave the tux a fetching smile. Mistoffelees smiled back to him, removing his hands from his stomach and letting them rest on the soft wool. The sight of his mate made him relax, despite the pains that irked him and that made him feel less than comfortable.

"Come sit down with me."  
The magician said, and began to maneuver himself over to the other side of the bed, before Tugger stopped him.

"You don't have to move, there's plenty of room for me." Tugger said, climbing onto the bed and laying back on the wool blankets. "I know it's become toilsome for you to move lately."

Mistoffelees cocked an eyebrow at the Maine Coon. "I'm more than capable of moving over a foot or two for you to sit."

"Oh? By the looks of things, pretty soon you'll have to be rolled around the junkyard." Tugger said with a snicker.

"I could sit on you." The tux gave his mate a cocky look.

"Okay, okay." Tugger put his hands up in defeat. He looked over at the tux and his eyes wandered to his belly. After a moments he reached his gloved hand out and placed it upon Mistoffelees' swelled stomach, running it gently down the length, over his bellybutton, further down, and then back up again. The magician's ears perked up at the sudden touch. Mistoffelees' stomach felt firm, but still passably fluffy and soft to the touch. The skin was tight and was stretched marginally, making it seem like the belly would pop at any moment.

"Mmm..." Looking down at Tugger's hand as it massaged the tight skin, a soft purr rumbled in his chest. The Maine Coon looked up at the expression of pleasure on his mate's face and smiled, and moved his hands to the sides of the protruding abdomen. With two fingers, he rubbed into the softer flesh in a circulur pattern.

"Ohh.." Mistoffelees breathed. His cheeks were tainted with a light flush of pink. "Mm.. Tugger, what brought upon this?" He asked.

"You were feeling sore and run-down all day.. I thought that I should try and make you feel a little better," answered the Maine Coon, continuing the motion of his fingers on the soft skin.

"Ahh, well.. Please don't hestitate to continue.." Mistoffelees purred, becoming relaxed rather swiftly.

Tugger looked back at him with a witty expression, and ceased the rubbing. Bringing his head down the the distended belly, he licked his lips. He stuck his tongue out and, beginning at the bottom of Mistoffelees' stomach, he began to run his tongue up to the very top, slowly. The fur became disorderly and was sticking up in different places due to the sandpapery texture of the Maine Coon's tongue.

The purr that emitted from the tux's chest grew louder, and Mistoffelees layed his head back on the pile of blankets.

Tugger noticed that after a long while of licking, his mate had not made any movement, or sound. Sitting back up, he turned his head to survery the magical Tom. His eyes were closed and his lips parted ever so slightly. It took just a moment for Tugger to realize that Mistoffelees had fallen asleep. He had to admit that he was a bit dissapointed, but was at the same time hesitant to wake the tux up, knowing that a good nap was just what he needed to feel rejuvenated and less sore later on.

The Maine Coon stretched out a bit on the bed of wool, and wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees' annular stomach. Giving the sleeping cat one last glance, he layed his head down on the newly cleaned, ebony fur and shut his eyes.

"I love you..." He muttered softly before momentarily falling into a pleasent sleep.


End file.
